


Panasea

by pappilon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/pseuds/pappilon
Summary: Semesta mempertemukan, semesta pula yang memisahkan.Tuhan membuat rencana lain ketika Historia menata ulang kehidupannya. Pria yang ia temui di sebuah pesta, tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi sosok yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.[Erehisu; crosspost dari akun Prominensa]
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Panasea

**Author's Note:**

> Panasea:  
> Remedi bagi semua penyakit atau kesulitan; obat mujarab
> 
> #
> 
> Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini | Merupakan request (plus ide) dari temen seperkapalan (Enji) dan diubah sesuai plot oleh author.
> 
> #
> 
> Warning: Fanfiksi ini berpotensi out of character, diupayakan selesai dalam 4 chapter, mengandung adegan dewasa (implisit).
> 
> #
> 
> Crosspost dari akun Prominensa (Wattpad & FFn)

**Chapter 1: We**

  
Aku menjilat bibir bawahku dan berjalan lurus ke arah meja nomor sembilan belas. Seorang pelayan sengaja memanduku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sudah menunggu kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit lamanya. Dari jarak sekitar satu meter, aku bisa melihat punggung seseorang dibalut dengan jas hitam pekat yang umum dikenakan pria-pria di restoran ini. Namun, gaya rambutnya yang diikat membentuk sebuah gelungan memberi kesan unik sehingga siapa pun akan mudah mengenali pria itu. Aku menghela napas saat pelayan berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat kepala pria itu menoleh ke arah pelayan sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Aku merasa sedikit gugup. Ingin rasanya aku segera membalik tubuhku dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku hanya berdiam diri di balik punggung pelayan. Karena mata hijau-abu-abunya telanjur menatapku seolah menunggu jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan.

"Historia Reiss," panggilnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya—yang berwarna cokelat—sambil melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ke arahku. Tentu saja, itu adalah sebuah senyum palsu yang sangat aku hafal.

Kutarik satu kursi dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Eren Yeager—nama seorang pria yang sudah menungguku selama seribu lima ratus detik. Wajahnya masih terlihat segar seperti buah apel yang selesai dicuci bersih ibuku. Ia jelas berpura-pura jika tak keberatan menungguku selama itu, tapi aku tahu jika dimatanya menyimpan jutaan pertanyaan atas keterlambatanku ini. Terlebih, aku yang mengundangnya ke mari. Tidak sopan rasanya jika aku yang hadir belakangan.

Pelayan yang barusan memanduku, pamit pergi setelah kuberi sedikit uang tip. Tangan Eren langsung meraih gelas yang berisi _wine_ dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. Beberapa detik kemudian, terungkaplah wajah asli seorang Eren Yeager. Dengan pipi kemerahan, ia memelototiku. Tak ada lagi lengkungan ke atas terukir di wajahnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Berusaha mengatur napas sebelum mulai menjelaskan.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Aku berdeham, sedangkan Eren mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Kau terlambat sekitar dua puluh lima menit, Historia. Dan kau bilang ini 'sedikit'?" Suaranya terlalu nyaring di dalam ruangan yang tidak seharusnya berisik. Beberapa orang di sekeliling kami ikut menoleh dan membuatku sedikit canggung. Aku pun meringis.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. "Aku tahu ini salahku, tapi jalanan di luar sangat macet, Eren. Aku kesulitan saat mencari taksi." Kedua mata Eren menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah bosan. Aku kembali meringis dan membetulkan posisi dudukku dengan gugup.

Suasana di meja kami terasa sedikit sunyi. Eren dan aku tak saling bicara hingga satu pelayan perempuan datang menghampiri kami. Ia menyodorkan sebuah buku yang berisi menu makanan. Satu pelayan lainnya datang, laki-laki, menawari kami _wine_ dan membagi air putih gratis, lalu pergi. Aku merasa tidak terlalu lapar. Itu sebabnya aku hanya memesan _tart_ lemon juga teh cemara dan _chamomile_. Sekilas, aku merasakan Eren menatapku saat aku memberitahu pesanan itu kepada pelayan. Mungkin dia sedikit terkejut karena aku tidak memesan _steak_ daging atau semacamnya.

"Menu yang sama dengan Nona ini." Eren mengangguk ke arahku. Kemudian pelayan itu pergi setelah mengulangi pesanan kami.

Suasana ini sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman. Berulang kali aku terbatuk dan meminum air putih yang disediakan pelayan barusan. Aku sengaja tidak mereguk hingga tandas agar saat waktunya tiba, aku tidak merasa takut dan lemah. Eren hanya menatap gelas _wine_ yang ada di tangannya, memainkan gelas itu sebentar dan melonggarkan dasinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawah dan tak tahan ingin memecah kesunyian ini.

"Apa acaramu setelah ini?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Eren sembari memamerkan senyum masamnya.

Kami melakukan obrolan singkat hingga pelayan laki-laki membawakan dua buah piring kecil berisi kue berwarna kuning dan teh yang berwarna bening. Eren melotot saat piring dan cangkir itu ditata rapi. Sepertinya, ia hendak protes. Namun, ia menahan diri untuk tidak segera melakukan itu. Setelah pelayan pergi dari meja kami, aku tertawa pelan. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Eren. Terutama mengenai teh yang berwarna bening itu.

"Kau sebut ini _teh_?" Sebelah alisnya naik. Aku menutup mulutku karena tak tahan ingin meledakkan tawa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Memesan menu yang sama denganku." Aku menyendok _tart_ lemonku dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

Eren melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia masih gamang menatap _teh bening_ itu. "Apakah rasanya enak? Aku belum pernah mencicipi teh ini," katanya sedikit ragu.

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Eren mencicipinya. Aku yakin setelah ini, dia akan ketagihan. "Ini semacam teh herbal dan memang tidak berwarna atau bening. Rasanya sedikit masam karena ada lemon _meyer_ di dalamnya." Kuangkat cangkir di tangan kananku dan mulai menyeruput teh itu. Eren mengamatiku lekat-lekat. Ia menunggu penjelasanku selanjutnya. "Lalu ditambah seikat cemara _douglas_ , _chamomile_ , _yarrow_ , lemon _balm_ , _anise_ , dan _hyssop_ segar yang dipetik langsung dari kebun pemilik restoran."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" tanyanya, masih penasaran.

"Aku mengarangnya. Hanya menebak," jawabku singkat.

Dia tersenyum. Eren-Yeager-tersenyum-manis. Senyumnya membuatku ikut tersenyum dan kami berdua tersenyum bersama. Aku suka membahas senyum. Senyum Eren. Eren-Yeager. Kata-kata itu terus berkeliaran di dalam pikiranku. Membuat suasana kembali nyaman dan aku suka. Aku tidak lagi merasa gugup. Semua karena senyum Eren. Bukankah senyum itu mirip lubang hitam yang akan menarik gravitasi di sekitarnya? Aku merasa sudah bergabung dengan lubang hitam milik Eren.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?" Ia kembali menjadi Eren yang tidak sabaran.

Jantungku berdetak cukup keras mendengarnya menagih alasan kenapa kami bertemu di sini. Rasa kelesah membuatku seolah teperlus dan tidak ingin memanjat keluar lubang. Aku tidak ingin menatap matanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk itu. Jadi aku menunduk, menatap tart lemon yang sisa separuh.

"Aku ..."

"Ya?" Eren mengangkat cangkir teh dan mulai menyeruput. "Lumayan. Rasanya tidak buruk." Ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

Suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Tidak ingin keluar. Malam ini memang pertemuan pertama kami setelah tidak bertemu dua bulan lamanya. Rasanya memang aneh dan sedikit kaku. Kami seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Padahal semua itu bohong. Kami sama-sama tahu luar dalam. Lebih dari tahu. Kami akrab satu sama lain. Benar-benar akrab.

Aku mencoba menghadapi mata Eren dan menatapnya penuh keberanian. Malam ini aku harus memberitahunya. Tidak boleh disimpan terlalu lama. Jadi, setelah aku mereguk air putih hingga tak tersisa, aku mulai mengucapkan satu kalimat yang mengubah segalanya. Segalanya-malam-ini.

"Aku hamil," ucapku cepat—dan konsekuensi dari kalimat ini adalah aku harus kehilangan senyum Eren. "Hamil anakmu." Ia terbatuk dan menempelkan serbet di mulutnya.

Mataku memandang pintu kaca yang ingin segera aku terobos agar bisa menumpahkan semuanya. Aku ingin menangis malam ini. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun. Tidak dengan Eren atau yang lain. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri. Namun kakiku tak bergerak karena otak dan telinga ini menunggu jawaban dari Eren Yeager. Pria yang menanam sesuatu di dalam rahimku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sebab itulah, aku masih di sini. Duduk dan menunduk.

"Kau yakin itu anakku?" Aku secara refleks memandang wajahnya, tapi tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia siratkan melalui kedua matanya. Tangisku hendak meledak. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan. Kukepalkan tangan kuat-kuat di atas meja.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain, kecuali kau, Eren. Apa kau ingat? Kita jarang menggunakan pengaman saat itu. Dan begitu juga dua malam terakhir kita—"

"Ya, aku ingat." Dengan cepat Eren memotong perkataanku. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena dia tidak melupakan hal itu. Kecerobohan kami.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menggugurkannya." Eren mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya seolah berkata 'aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan hal itu, Historia'. Namun, itu adalah keputusanku. Keputusanku sebagai pemilik rahim. Aku punya masa depan. Pendidikan dan karir. Maka harus ada yang dikorbankan. Dan aku yakin Eren akan setuju. "Aku yakin tidak ada di antara kita yang menginginkan ini. Jadi aku memutuskan akan menggugurkannya besok. Masalah biaya dan dokter, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi kau benar-benar aman, Eren."

Eren menggeleng sebelum mereguk _wine_ sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu, ia menampilkan senyum yang membuatku ngeri dan aneh. Aku tahu, ada kilatan api amarah di kedua matanya. Hampir saja aku merasa lemah dan takut. Namun aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begini. Apakah dia senang dengan rencanaku atau justru kebalikannya.

"Historia, kalau kau memutuskan sendiri seperti itu. Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke mari, huh?" Ia memukul meja hingga membuat gelas _wine_ tumpah dan menodai taplak meja. Beberapa orang menoleh ke meja kami (lagi). Dan jantungku berdetak lebih keras, keras, dan keras. Aku merasa secuil di antara Eren dan yang lainnya di dalam restoran ini.

"Eren, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu." Aku berusaha tidak terbata-bata saat mengucapkan kalimatku. "Aku harus memikirkan karir dan masa depanku. Pendidikan juga keluargaku. Dan aku pikir kau juga begitu. Kita tidak menginginkan bayi dalam hubungan ini."

"Berapa usia kehamilanmu?"

"Lima minggu."

Kami saling membisu. Berulang kali Eren menghela napas kasar. Aku mencoba senyaman mungkin menyandarkan punggung di kursi kayu berbahan mahoni ini. Sambil sesekali menggigit kukuku sebagai penghilang rasa gugup. Hingga Eren pun berdeham sebagai pemecah kesunyian di antara kami. Matanya menatapku tajam seolah menembus ke jantungku. Nyaris saja aku kalah karenanya.

"Aku tidak menyetujui keputusanmu, Historia. Bayi itu tidak boleh digugurkan." Aku hendak menyela, tapi Eren mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberi isyarat diam padaku. "Aku adalah orang yang juga bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu. Jadi aku berhak menghentikan tindakan yang tidak manusiawi ini."

"Apa kau bilang?" Tiba-tiba aku marah. Nadaku terdengar penuh emosi dan hampir meledak. "Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau seorang pria. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana susahnya menjadi aku? Aku jelas banyak mengalami kerugian. Masa depanku hilang. Karir dan pendidikanku. Lalu, kau? Kau tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasanya." Aku menggeleng dan ingin rasanya melempar gelas ke arah Eren. Dia jelas tidak mengerti kenapa aku memutuskan seperti ini. Bukan murni keinginanku dalam hati. Aku juga tidak ingin membunuh, tapi aku harus.

"Kau bisa tetap menjalani semuanya. Karena semua itu hanya tertunda." Eren ikut menaikkan emosinya. Beruntung tak banyak orang yang menoleh karena sangking sibuknya mendengar alunan musik klasik—yang tanpa kami sadari dinyalakan oleh si pemilik restoran. "Dengar, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu, tapi kalau kau tidak mau berkomitmen, kita bisa tinggal bersama dan membesarkan bayi itu."

Aku membanting sendok di atas meja. Sekarang benar-benar marah. "Aku tidak mau menjalani hidup sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dan aku tidak ingin menunda karirku. Aku ingin menyelesaikan S2-ku, Eren."

"Kau tidak perlu merawatnya. Aku yang akan merawat bayi itu. _Bayiku_." Ia melotot sambil memberi tekanan kepada kata 'bayiku'. "Kau bisa melanjutkan semuanya setelah melahirkan. Bahkan kau tidak perlu memikirkan urusan rumah tangga atau merawat bayi. Aku yang akan melakukan semua itu. Aku, aku, Historia. Jika kau ingin berpisah setelah bayi itu lahir, aku akan melepasmu. Akan aku pastikan semua yang tertunda itu kembali kepadamu. Asalkan kau tidak menggugurkannya."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu dan langsung kugugurkan saja." Aku bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Eren dengan segala kebodohannya. Aku pikir, dia akan memilih nama baiknya sebagai orang yang cukup terpandang di kota ini. Namun, ia memilih tetap menjaga bayi ini tetap hidup—seolah bayi itu harus melihat masa depan.

Mendadak dadaku sesak. Udara di luar terasa dingin menusuk kulitku. Air mata yang sejak tadi aku tahan, akhirnya lolos begitu saja. Aku berhenti setelah berjalan sekitar satu meter dari restoran. Tubuhku terhuyung dan tanganku berusaha mencari pegangan. Ada banyak deretan dinding di sisi kiriku, tapi rasanya semua menjadi lunak dan tak bisa kusentuh. Aku takut terambau, maka aku berjongkok dan mengubur wajahku di antara lutut. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Berulang kali aku menggumam kata maaf dan sesenggukan. Aku rapuh. Aku kalah. Aku tak berdaya. Aku tak bisa menghadapi semua ini. Ada perang di dalam hatiku dan tak bisa kucegah.

Eren benar, tindakanku tidak manusiawi. Aku egois. Aku membiarkan diriku menikmati masa depan, tapi tidak dengan bayi ini. Sungguh tidak adil. Namun, Tuhan itu adil. Dia mengantarku kepada seorang pria yang setidaknya bermoral. Eren Yeager ingin bertanggung jawab. Harusnya aku senang, tapi aku takut. Aku takut menjadi ibu yang gagal. Takut segalanya bersepaian dan tak dapat kurekatkan. Ini hal yang baru untukku. Semua tampak tak siap.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil. _Lirih_ , lirih sekali. Namun aku mengenali suara itu. Suara yang bercampur dengan napas yang dikeluarkan secara kasar. Ia terengah bagai dikejar ombak besar. Kepalaku menengadah. Kedua mataku yang diselaputi air mata menatapnya dengan buram, tapi aku ingat wajah siapa itu. Saat kedua tangannya tiba-tiba merengkuhku, aku yakin, dia adalah Eren. Ia mengejarku, memelukku, mencium pucuk kepalaku beberapa kali. Seketika, hati dan tubuhku dirambati kehangatan. Eren ada di sini, batinku. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Historia, aku antar kau pulang ke apartemenmu. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap egois dan membiarkan kau terbebani sendirian."

Itu bukan kata-kata yang ingin aku dengar dari Eren. Karena bukan dia yang bersikap egois, tapi aku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak tepat di telinganya. Akan tetapi, aku justru pasrah di pelukannya. Membiarkan Eren membawaku pergi. Tanpa protes, menurut masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan jalanan, juga jejak tangis atas kerapuhanku beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku pasrah, tapi aku perempuan yang tegar. Aku pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua.

**To be continue**

  
  



End file.
